memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage Diskussion:HauptseiteAktuell
Sollten wir (wie Nikii schon angemerkt hat) hier sowas schreiben wie: "MA feiert das 20-jährige Jubiläum vin TNG" oder so.. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:18, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, wäre schon angebracht, oder?--Bravomike 15:37, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich würde es nicht hier machen, sondern eine extra Feld einbauen. So wie bei MA/en. In Hauptseite Aktuell geht das unter.--Tobi72 18:26, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Und aktuell stimmt auch fast nicht mehr, war ja schon im September...--Bravomike 18:40, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, geht aber immer noch auf die 10.000 zu. Und wir werden das diese oder nächste Woche erreichen... Und dann kommt das Thema hier rein.--Tobi72 18:42, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Wir könnten es ja einfach als Extrakasten hier drüber setzen, das Logo können wir einfach aus der MA/en übernehmen, vielleicht so: Wir feiern 20 Jahre ''Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert'' 1987 – 2007 :Vielleicht farblich ein wenig überarbeiten, und dann könnte es einfach rein, oder?--Bravomike 21:12, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ist sehr gut... Da fällt mir auf: Ist nicht auch 15 Jahre Deep Space 9? Die Serie gibt es seit 1992... Wird leider immer vergessen :(--Tobi72 21:17, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Erstaustrahlung von Der Abgesandte, Teil I war am 03.01.1993. Haben wir was für nächstes jahr ;) --Bravomike 21:21, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ok... Schon mal vormerken... :)--Tobi72 21:27, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, und was TNG angeht: Das Logo ist ja offiziell, das nehmen wir auf jeden Fall, oder? Wie gesagt, ich habe jetzt den ganzen Kasten 1:1 von der MA/en übernommen, wenn das noch mal überarbeitet werden soll, gerne, macht nur, ansonsten würde ich ihn wie gesagt demnächst einfach drüber setzen.--Bravomike 21:31, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ist jetzt so weit. 15 Jahre Deep Space 9. Am 03.01.2008 ist 15 jähriges Jubileum von DS9.--Tobi72 03:31, 1. Jan. 2008 (UTC) 10000. Artikel Wir haben den 10000 Artikel überschritten! Sollte man erwähnen. Welcher war das eigentlich? --HenK | discuss 10:02, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Mönch? Markus III? Erdaußenstation 4? Vermutlich aber Markus III. Sollen wir den Artikel mit in der Bekanntmachung angeben?--Bravomike 10:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Also da liefs drauf hinaus. Aber ich glaub beim 8000. ham wir das nicht gemacht. --HenK | discuss 10:42, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Beim 9.000. aber. Ich schreibs mal rein, mit Markus III, im Moment zählt der Zähler 10.002 und die letzten erstellten Artikel sind 1. New Paris, 2. Mönch, 3. Markus III, 4. Erdaußenstation 4, 5. Erdaußenstation 3, vermutlich hat also Markus III das Rennen gemacht...--Bravomike 10:47, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ok. Danke. --HenK | discuss 10:58, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Neues Jahr Kurze Frage: Sollten wir heute oder erst morgen, am 1. Januar einen guten Rutsch/Fröhliches neues Jahr wünschen. Ich wäre für heute, 31. Dezember.--Andy Riker < just talk> 18:32, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Heute ist doch perfekt :) --Klossi 18:37, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) max. Anzahl an Meldungen? Sollte man festlegen wie viele News in die Box rein sollen? Max. 2, so wie momentan? Oder 3, weil 2 vllt. zu wenig sind? Oder 4? -- 13:13, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass es mal mehr als zwei waren. Finde ich eigentlich ganz gut als Richtwert.--Bravomike 15:40, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das selbe hier. Es gibt keine Regel, aber 2 sind ok. So viele neue Infos haben wir ja nie. Und außerdem ist das Feld mit mehr als 2 News zu groß.--Tobi72 09:15, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn wir ca. 6 Meldungen haben, dann könnte man, je nach länge der Meldungen, Platz für die Bild des Tages-Box in der linken spalte haben. -- 11:11, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Datum Wenn man eine Meldung hat, die schon ein paar Tage her ist aber hier noch nicht erwähnt wurde, sollte man dann diese unter dem datum der Meldung oder dem Datum des Tages an dem man das hier einfügt schreiben? -- 09:27, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, wenn es um ein Datum wie einen Todestag, eine Filmpremiere oder so geht, dann unter dem Datum des Ereignisses.--Bravomike 11:12, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ZDF neo Nehmen wir trek nachrichten über Austrahlungen auf ZDF neo auch auf? Ja, oder? -- 15:19, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Was für Trek-Nachrichten senden die denn? Oder sprichst du vom Serienstart der TOS-Remastered-Episoden? -- 15:28, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ja meinte TOS remastered. -- 16:14, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich würde es aufnehmen, immerhin geht es um eine deutsche Erstausstrahlung.--Bravomike 18:14, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dachte ich auch. Habs eingetragen. -- MA/nl & MA/fr Wie ich sehe haben die MA/nl (7000+ Artikel) und die MA/fr (6000+ Artikel) jeweils einen weiteren Meilenstein passiert. Gratulieren wir auf der Hauptseite? -- 09:07, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja klar.--Tobi72 09:35, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Star Trek: Discovery Erstmal danke für das Banner zum Start von Discovery. Habe allerdings einen Einwand diesbezüglich. Sollten wir die Information zu Star Trek Discovery nicht an anderer Stelle anbringen? Das Umändern von Hautpseite Aktuell, so wie es jetzt gemacht wurde, finde ich nicht passend, da es das Leyout der Seite zu sehr verändert. Alternativ würde ich eine der folgenden Varianten bevorzugen: 1. Breites Banner oben auf der Hauptseite, ähnlich wie die Information "POV"-Vorlage on Episoen oder Real-World-Artikeln. 2. An der richtigen Stelle in Hauptseite aktuell: ---- William Thomas Riker • • - |2|0}}}} ---- ||| ; - - }} }} ; ; :Heute wurde mit Lemus der 30.000. Artikel im deutschsprachigen Memory Alpha erstellt. Wir bedanken uns bei allen Archivisten für ihre rege Mitarbeit! ; :Zur Finanzierung der geplanten Dokumentation What We Left Behind: Star Trek Deep Space Nine Doc, wurde eine Aktion zum Fundraising ins Leben gerufen. In dem über einen Monat $148,978 gesammelt werden sollen. ---- Grundsätzlich würde ich Variante 1 bevorzugen, da es da sofort gesehen wird. Mit beiden Varianten wird aber meiner Ansicht nach die grundsätzliche Struktur der Seite nicht verändert.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:35, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Das war aus der Not geboren um schnell was auf der Hauptseite zu haben. Das Ganze kommt von einem MA/en-User (DarkHorizon). Tu dir keinen Zwang an: ändere es ruhig. --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:52, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ok, ich schau mal.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:40, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC)